A vinyl chloride-based resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is an important resin used as a general-purpose polymer in various application fields. For example, the vinyl chloride-based resin is used in the form of hard PVC, soft PVC, etc., in the application fields such as pipes, building materials, packaging materials, agricultural materials, sheathing for electric cables, interior materials, wall paper materials, etc. For the purpose of mainly improving processability of the vinyl chloride-based resin and imparting good flexibility to a final product obtained from the vinyl chloride-based resin, a plasticizer is added to the resin.
As the plasticizer, phthalate-based plasticizers (such as dioctyl phthalate (DOP), diisononyl phthalate (DINP) and didecyl phthalate (DDP)) have been generally used conventionally. However, these phthalate-based plasticizers tend to have a risk of causing toxicity to environments. For this reason, in recent years, it has been required that the phthalate-based plasticizers are replaced with the other plasticizers that are capable of maintaining a good performance similar to that of the phthalate-based plasticizers.
As the non-phthalate-based plasticizers, there are known acetyl tributyl citrate (ATBC), di 2-ethylhexyl adipate (DOA), tri 2-ethylhexyl trimellitate (TOTM), etc. However, these non-phthalate-based plasticizers are deteriorated in their performance as compared to the phthalate-based plasticizers. For example, ATBC is deteriorated in heat resistance, DOA is deteriorated in compatibility with the vinyl chloride-based resin, and TOTM is deteriorated in plasticization efficiency.
PTL1 discloses a cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid ester such as bis(isononyl)cyclohexane-1,2-dicarboxylic acid ester (DINCH) which is used as a non-phthalate-based plasticizer for a vinyl chloride-based resin and is excellent in total valance of properties thereof, and also discloses di 2-ethylhexyl terephthalate (DOTP) as an alternate material.
PTL2 to PTL8 disclose esters of a furan dicarboxylic acid and an alcohol having 4 to 13 carbon atoms which are used as a plasticizer for a vinyl chloride-based resin.